


La Emperatriz de Sait.

by Zarket



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarket/pseuds/Zarket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cada día, la Emperatriz va en su carruaje hacia los confines de su reino. Sus súbditos la odian y maldicen, y no es muy difícil que se la imaginen sola, amargada e ideando nuevas torturas, impuestos y leyes injustas. Pero, realmente, ¿qué pasa en ese carruaje? ¿Qué negros pensamientos y recuerdos atormentan la mente de la Emperatriz?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Emperatriz de Sait.

La larga fila de campesinos, que iban camino al pueblo a vender lo poco que podían permitirse vender, apenas echaba alguna mirada de reojo al negro carruaje que pasaba por allí. No es que no les interesase lo que aquel precioso carro llevaba, o aún que lo ignorasen, pues todos sabían perfectamente quién iba dentro, y todos tenían fuertes e intensos sentimientos sobre aquella persona. En su mayoría, si no en su totalidad, eran de odio, ira y unas inmensas ganas de verla muerta. Y por eso no deseaban mirar en su interior, o aun mirar directamente al vehículo, porque temían a la persona que el mismo portaba. La temían, a ella.

La usuaria del vehículo lo sabía perfectamente. Miraba a la desdichada hilera de hormigas -porque eran eso: hormigas, cuyo único destino era trabajar y servir a su reina-, a través de las cortinas, encantadas para que ella pudiese mirar al exterior a placer. No obstante, quien mirase fijamente hacia el interior del carruaje sólo vería unas tupidas cortinas moradas.

—Querida, por mucho que lo intente, jamás comprenderé la eterna supervivencia del odio que tienes.

La mujer miró con desdén al individuo que le había dicho ésto. Vestido con una armadura negra como el carbón, él era su consejero, su protector. Nunca, ninguno de los dos, daba un paso sin que el otro lo supiese -y lo protegiese-.

—Ellos me quitaron a mi familia. Deberían agradecerme que les haya dejado vivir, en lugar de murmurar por detrás y escupir el veneno de una víbora sin dientes.

—Vamos, han pasado más de cien años. Los que ahora viven poco tienen que ver con los que mataron a tus padres y hermanos.

Los oscuros ojos de la mujer, cuya apariencia no pasaba de los veinticinco, centellearon con peligro.

—Bueno, ya conoces el dicho. Los hijos pagarán por el pecado de sus padres.

EL hombre se quedó mirando a través de la ventada. Debido al yelmo, los ojos apenas se podían ver, no digamos ya el resto de la cara. No obstante, mientras miraba a la hilera de campesinos, se le ocurrió una réplica. Sabía que no podía ganar -nadie podía ganarla-, pero lo intentaría.

—¿Los tataranietos también?

—¡Todos, si hace falta!

Su rápida réplica no se había hecho esperar, y mientras su mirada taladraba la de su protector, formó una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Acaso nunca te he contado mi historia? —su voz sonaba suave, casi amorosa, como si estuviese a punto de describir la historia sobre el amor de su vida—. Mi familia era pobre. Mi padre solía tener que robar para conseguir alimentarnos a mí y a todos mis hermanos. Hasta que lo pillaron —sus ojos brillaron, transportándola a un tiempo lejano, mientras que su sonrisa se ensanchó al tiempo que se hacía más oscura—. Nuestro señor, al que no le gustó mucho que mi padre robase de las sobras que había ordenado tirar, ordenó que lo ahorcasen. Se nos obligó, a nosotros y a todos los palurdos pueblerinos, a ver el macabro espectáculo —esta vez, su sonrisa desapareció, sustituida por una mueca casi de asco. Su mirada se desvió hacia los campesinos, que seguían andando fatigadamente, llevando sus productos al pueblo.

—Todos esos idiotas... Mientras mi padre pataleaba, intentando conseguir alguna bocanada de aire, ellos se reían, lo insultaban, le decían ladrón, le tiraban frutas y verduras podridas...

Su protector la observó impasiblemente, mientras veía cómo, ante el recuerdo del horrible espectáculo, la mujer se había clavado las uñas en sus manos, provocándose sangre. Sus labios estaban más fruncidos de lo que el hombre había creído posible, y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por un velo. Un velo que servía para olvidar el dolor, para controlarse y no salir y quemar con su magia a todos aquellos campesinos.

—Menudos hipócritas... La mayoría, si no todos, nos habían ayudado más de una vez a robar de las sobras. Y lo mismo al revés. Pero bueno, la historia no ha terminado —una extraña sonrisa ladeada apareció en su cara, mientras volvía a girarse hacia su protector, acercándose a él.

—Mi madre... Intentó vengarse. Con magia. Pero la cazaron... —Sus manos quitaron el casco del hombre, mientras sus labios se acercaban a su oído— ¿Has visto alguna vez cómo alguien es quemado vivo? Te diré que es algo horrible, mi madre ya estaba débil por las torturas que le infligieron... Nunca me imaginé que alguien podía gritar tanto sin rasgarse la garganta, que algo tan simple como el fuego haría imposible que la gran mujer que me dio a luz no hiciese otra cosa que gritar, llorar y suplicar... Mi madre era muy orgullosa, no puedes imaginarte lo extraño que fue verla implorando clemencia —el hombre tragó con dificultad, imaginándose la escena de la mujer ardiendo. Había escuchado esa historia muchas, muchas veces. Y siempre era tan horrible como la primera vez.

—Y el pueblo... La insultaron, echaron leña al fuego, rieron... Celebraron su tortura y su muerte —la expresión de la cara de la Emperatriz reflejaba un odio y una ira que jamás se había visto en un rostro desde la Guerra de los dragones—. Y no pararé hasta que los últimos culpables de todo, los que abandonaron a mis padres, sean castigados —la fría decisión de su cara sorprendió a su protector, a pesar de la de veces que se había repetido la escena—. Y si para eso tengo que provocar el sufrimiento de incontables inocentes a lo largo de todos los mundos... Lo haré.

Ambos volvieron a mirar a través de la ventanilla del carruaje, hacia los campesinos que se afanaban en seguir con sus vidas, levantándose cada día inseguros de poder comer algo para la cena. A ninguno de los dos le daba especial pena la escena, la Emperatriz debido al odio acumulado que poseía contra todo ser viviente, y el Protector por su crianza en una familia noble, como futuro señor de un amplio territorio que poseía muchos siervos.

—Castigar a los últimos culpables —la voz del Protector se volvió curiosa, esta parte era nueva—. Ni siquiera tú puedes hacer éso.

—No, todavía no puedo —con una actitud decidida se inclinó hacia delante, mirando fijamente a sus ojos —. Pero pronto podré.


End file.
